A Real Christmas
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: When Reid admits to never having a real Christmas, our favorite technical goddess comes up for a plan to give him what he's been missing. It ends up being exactly what the team needs. Full team, fluffy, happy, festive fun! Rated T to be safe, xo
1. Missing Merry Memories

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, Merry Christmas, blah blah blah. Now on to the story!_

**A Real Christmas**

Penelope Garcia had always loved Christmas. How could she not, being the brightest person in the US of A? It was the time of year where strangers swapped stories, everyone was happy, yet also very stressed. But it was the good kind of stress; the one that made you value what you had.

And Penelope knew just what she had. She had an amazing BAU family, that she needed to give an amazing Christmas to.

She scampered out her lair's door, just in time to see Morgan and Emily arrive. Reid of course, was already here, and from what she'd become accustomed to, JJ would arrive within 10 minutes.

Deciding to wait until JJ and Rossi got there, Garcia moved back to her chair, and spun around thoughtfully.

What to do this Christmas? Last year had been relatively small, seeing as though they'd been missing JJ. The year before, awkward because Reid couldn't maneuver around due to his crutches. The year before that had been nice; the usual party with some alcohol induced truth or dare thrown in.

But the BAU staff party just wasn't enough this year. After the Emily ordeal, Penelope just knew this one had to be special and over the top.

But again, what to do...

Cmcmcmcmcm

Prancing out into the bullpen, Garcia beamed at Morgan, who was leaning against Spence's desk, as per usual.

"Where were ya this morning, Sweet Cheeks? I missed your usual amazingness." Morgan flirted with a wink.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Reid asked honestly, and she ruffled his hair.

"Nothing for you to worry about my Baby Genius Boy." She replied, and sat on his desk.

"So, I want to talk to all of you in the conference room, please." She said simply, and out of the blue.

"Uh..why?" Emily asked, but she brushed it aside.

"Just get your cute butts in there." Penelope said, and began to walk to JJ's office.

"Or what?" Morgan asked, testing his boundaries flirtatiously.

"Don't make me hurt your computer Derek."

Cmcmcmcmcm

With the team, confused and curious, all sitting in the conference room, Garcia stood up with a grin.

"Alright my pretties. Time to talk Christmas plans." She began, but got an annoyed stare from Rossi.

"This is what you pulled us in here for? Decorating trees and wrapping presents?"

"Don't make it sound so terrible David. I'm trying to get us all in the Christmas spirit! The usual party isn't enough this year, I want to do something more."

"Garcia, I don't know. Everyone usually has some sort of get together, or plan." Hotch said warily.

"I don't." Reid added simply, earning him a chuckle.

"Don't you go see your mom?" JJ asked, seeming a little concerned.

"Well normally, yes. But this year the sanatorium is doing a Christmas party retreat of some sort, and I don't want to intrude. As much as my mother likes seeing me, I want her to have a real Christmas." Reid explained, his face going sad near the end of it.

"Didn't you celebrate Christmas when you were little?" Morgan asked, the entire team now zoned in on Reid.

"Not really. When my dad was around I got gifts though." Spencer said, making Garcia's heart wrench.

"So you never had a Christmas tree?" Rossi asked, his aversion the subject forgotten.

"My mother figured cameras could be hidden in it."

"Never believed in Santa Claus?" Hotch questioned, and Penelope once again felt her eyes prick.

"God no, with a paranoid schizophrenic, Santa was a terrifying subject." He said, picking at his shirt.

"Oh Spencer, no Christmas carols?" Emily asked, putting her hand on his arm.

"Em..._He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake?_ Not exactly comforting. And let's not forget _Do you hear what I hear?"_ Reid explained, as if it were obvious.

Garcia couldn't believe her baby genius hadn't ever had a real Christmas! Everyone deserved such a thing, if only once in their lives. Especially her dear Spencer, who had seen so much in such a short life.

Deciding upon her mission, she spoke up.

"That decides it then. Christmas Eve dinner at Rossi's." She said, and Rossi nearly choked on his coffee.

"Why my place?" He whined, and even Spencer grinned a little.

"Like you repeatedly push in our faces, you're the only one with a mansion." She said, amused finality in her tone.

"Garcia..." Hotch warned, looking around at everyone's wary faces.

"No, she's right. After everything that happened this year, we need some time as a family." Emily said, setting her coffee down.

"It's true. And Henry has been asking to see you guys a lot recently." JJ added, a small smile on her lips.

"Jack has as well."

"So? Come on, pleeeaaassee?" Garcia nearly begged.

"Okay, okay. Chill Baby Girl, we'll be there." Derek said with a grin.

"Excuse me, I didn't agree!" Rossi argued, but Garcia raised an eyebrow.

"You will when your computer self destructs..." She sing-songed and watched as Dave groaned.

She was gonna give Reid a true Christmas, and she had a lot of work to do.

Cmcmcmcm

Garcia clicked send, shooting out an email to everyone but Reid. She read it over, imagining the other's reactions.

_Well hello my pretties.  
>You all know what it's like to have a Christmas. But for our resident Genius, that may need to be taught. So, I propose we give Baby Boy a little surprise. We're all gonna stay over at Rossi's (David do not argue with me) and show Spencer what Christmas really is! Bring gifts and your favourite PJs because you're staying over (seriously do not argue with me.) Anyway, Emily is in charge of Eggnog, JJ's bunch, you're in charge of Sugar Cookies and Gingerbread. Hotch, you and our favourite Jack Frost are in charge of bringing the turkey, etc. Morgan my chocolate god, you are in charge of bringing lights to put up outside. Kevin and I will bring stockings, jingle bells, a Santa suit and all the trimmings for an amazing night! Aaaand Rossi. Just make sure you have a freaking tree. If you don't have ornaments I'll take care of it.<br>Reid will be under the impression that this is just a dinner, so don't let him know otherwise!  
>I realize I'm being...pushy. But we really need this guys. Spencer even more than us.<br>Happy Holidays, from the resident Christmas Elf, PG _

She grinned, and leaned back in her chair. This was going to be amazing .

**Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow, IF I get reviews! If not, I'll assume it's not worth it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xo**


	2. Secret Plans and Santa Hats

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, Merry Christmas, blah blah blah. Now on to the story!_

**A Real Christmas**

Garcia loaded her trunk, bells jingling inside the many bags, boxes and wrapped presents she was bringing. Tonight was Christmas Eve, and it was time for Reid's first real holiday.

Sure, some of the team had to cancel plans. Morgan cancelled on his Fran and his sisters, but they forgave him upon hearing about Reid's situation. Hotch and Jack cancelled on Jessica, although it seemed like it would in the end be better for her. And Emily cancelled on her mother, which she obviously couldn't be more happy about.

Garcia herself had called her brothers to cancel, not worrying about it. Once she'd explained poor Reid's past (without violating his privacy of course) they had agreed right away that he was in need of Garcia family Christmas magic. She'd convinced them not to try and help, despite their near begs, and told them to enjoy their holidays with their own families.

And Kevin of course had been planning on spending the day with her, and once he heard of the plan he was iffy. Still was.

"Pen, I don't think it's my place." He argues once again in the cold night air.

"What would you rather do then? Spend tonight alone?" She asked, throwing her arms in the air. She loved her Kev but sometimes...

"You know I don't. I just worry that they won't...want me there, you know?"

"I don't, because they love you. Besides, JJ's bringing Will, what's the difference? I need you and your technical Christmas spirit help!" She said, opening the car door and slipping inside.

Her anticipation was building, as she started Esther and shivered in the forced cold air.

"Fine... so Reid has never had a proper Christmas, huh?" Kevin asked, as she pulled out of the parking lot.

She sighed, looking out the window as a lightsnow started.

"Nope. My poor little genius boy... by the end of this he'll be a true Christmas lover, I'm sure!" She exclaimed, and turned onto the highway to begin the drive to Rossi's.

Cmcmcmcmcmcm

Reid had never been so cold. His stupid car had stopped working, of course. Christmas Eve, the one time he needed it to drive. Sometimes he wondered if even Mother Nature was out to get him.

Now he was waiting outside, shivering may he add, waiting for Morgan to come pick him up. It was only 5 o'clock, and yet it was nearly dark outside. A light snow had begun, and the flakes were catching in his wavy hair.

He checked his phone yet again. Seriously, if Derek didn't show you in-

He saw headlights, and knew immediately it was Morgan when he heard Christmas songs playing from inside the vehicle.

He pulled up, and rolled down a window. It was Morgan alright...dressed in a red shirt, with a giant sparkly Santa hat, jingle bells in hand.

He shook them, grinning.

"Ho, ho, ho, kid. Get in before you turn into a snowman." Derek joked. Reid himself smirked, and did as the older man said.

Once inside the amazingly toasty warm SUV, he couldn't help but notice the back seat was filled with gifts.

"What, you turning into Santa this year?" Reid asked sarcastically, as they began to drive.

"You could say that..." Derek mumbled, but then turned the music up, and drove onto the highway.

Cmcmcmcmcm

Reid pushed a long finger on the doorbell of Rossi's mansion, marvelling at how nice it looked with all the lights on. A Christmas tree was visible from the window, bare of any decorations.

Before he could ponder it further, the door opened, revealing a dazzling JJ. Her hair was slightly covered by a pink Santa hat, and her outfit was completely festive. Green shirt, mistletoe necklace, jingle bell bracelet.

"Spence!" She said happily, pulling him inside with a large hug. He returned it somewhat awkwardly, and when he pulled back, she turned to embrace Morgan.

Reid looked around the place, noticing the great smell of something delicious wafting from the kitchen. A few garlands were hanging around the place, and then Henry and Jack came barrelling down the hall.

"UNCLE PESSER!" Henry shouted, attaching himself to Spencer's leg. The man bent down to say hello, but before he could Jack attacked him as well.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Spencer!" He exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too!" Reid said, and noticed that the boys too, were wearing festive hats. Both had elf hats on their small heads, Henry's green and red striped, Jacks green and red polka-dotted.

"Ah, my Sugar Plums!" Came Garcia's voice, and Reid barely had time to stand up before she had enveloped him in a hug.

She of course was the most festive of all. Garland was intertwined in her blonde hair, as well as her wrists. Jingle bells danced on her necklace, laying on top of her snowmen patterned shirt. She too wore a Santa hat, hers with light-up pine trees decorating it, flickering on and off merrily.

When Reid looked around, he saw that everyone had come to join them. And everyone was festive. He felt a little underdressed as he surveyed them. Hotch was looking very... un-Hotch-like in a red shirt and a blue Santa hat. Emily was grinning, wearing an 'ugly' holiday sweater and a green Santa hat. Rossi too wore one of these hats, although his was a much darker velvet red, matching his shirt. Kevin and Will both wore reindeer antlers, Kev in a strangely patterned holiday shirt, Will in a much more fashionable woollen sweater.

Reid glanced awkwardly at Penelope, who was smiling at him.

"Don't you worry about that Genius!" She said, reaching into a bag and pulling out a purple Santa hat. "You didn't think I'd forgotten you!"

He grinned, having to admit the hat was his style. It matched the purple scarf he was already wearing, and as he put it on his head, he felt a surge of warmth wash over him.

Maybe this really could be a good Christmas.

**Alright! I know it's odd, but the next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow morning! No need to fear my Sugar Plums, more adorable Reid on the way. And I had a feeling a certain little boy might not be able to keep his mouth shut about the surprise...**

**Review!**

**Xo, and Happy Holidays!**


	3. Ornaments, Angels and Anarchy

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, Merry Christmas, blah blah blah. Now on to the story!_

**A Real Christmas**

Reid had meandered into the kitchen, needing some space away from all the craziness. Of course the two boys were running around like lunatics, and Garcia and Morgan had started up a game of hot potato with an over sized jingle bell. Kevin had been sitting by her side laughing, but something in his eyes said he wished it was him. JJ and Will were cuddling on the couch, and Hotch was chatting with Rossi and Emily about true Italian cuisine.

And of course, Reid felt rather out of place. He'd never done this before. Never been a part of a Christmas get together. What do you do? What should he be talking about? He was pretty lost.

"Hey." Emily's voice came from behind him, and he turned to see her leaning against the marble counter top.

Her hair was neatly framing her face, and the Santa hat on her head was tilted to one side.

"Hello." He said simply.

"Reid, is there a reason you're hiding in here? I know you're socially awkward but this isn't the first gathering you've been to..." She asked, and he sighed.

"I don't know what to do, really. I mean, Christmas is a weird time for me, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well...we could start with something simple." Em suggested, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room.

"Decorating the tree in five minutes!" She shouted as she passed the others, and they continued up the stairs, Reid looking at the others with a smirk on his face.

"Now you little Genius, you're gonna decorate your first ever Christmas tree."

Cmcmcmcmcm

The room buzzed with spirit as the BAU family decorated the large Christmas tree.

Reid was unfamiliar with the process, but from what he could see, there really wasn't one.

Hotch and Morgan had strung the lights around, spiralling downwards in a flow of ivory luminaries. Garcia and Kevin had put up the gold garland in a flirty fight, at which Morgan had laughed.

Reid was now picking up random ornaments, hanging the hooks on the evergreen's branches. They were great little things, some red and gold orbs, others little nutcrackers and ballerinas.

Jack and Henry were both given a special ornament from Penelope, one a Spiderman and the other a Kermit The Frog.

Once they were what he presumed as finished, he sat back down.

"Ah ah ah Reid, we gotta put on the star!" JJ said.

"I vote Reid does it, it's his first real Christmas after all!" Garcia exclaimed, and there were murmers of agreement.

"Uh..." He pondered aloud, unsure of how.

"Just stick it on top Pretty Boy." Morgan coached as a joke, and Spencer shot him a playful glare.

He reached up easily, seeing as though a stool had been put out. When he put the shimmery gold star on, Henry and Jack cheered, and the adults clapped.

And Spence himself smiled.

Cmcmcmcmcm

"Come on little guys, snow angel time!" JJ called, and Henry and Jack jumped up and down.

"Yay!"

"What's a snow angel?" Reid asked before he could stop himself.

"And you call yourself a genius." Rossi teased with a wink.

"Come on Uncle Pesser, I'll show you!" Henry grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door.

The whole team filed outside, shivering in the cold air that bit at their cheeks.

The two boys immediately lay down in the newly fallen snow, and Reid furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come on Reid, get on your back." Hotch said, causing Emily to burst out in laughter.

"You are such a perv Emily dear!" Penelope ribbed, and Spencer looked around in confusion.

"Don't make me tackle you Pretty Boy." Derek pushed, and finally Reid lay on his back as everyone else did.

"Okay Uncle Spencer. Now you move your arms like this-" Jack taught, moving his arms, "and your legs like this."

Reid did as they told, blushing as Morgan laughed.

"Okay, now the hard part!" Jack said.

"You have to stand up wif out wrecking it." Henry said, and with Will's help, stood up out of his small spot.

Reid tried to stand up, brushing snow out of his hair. He nearly stumbled, but grabbed onto Emily without thinking.

He stepped away and looked down, grinning as he saw a very tall angel shaped impression in the fluffy white snow.

Suddenly a snow ball hit him in the back of the head, and he spun to see JJ winking at him playfully.

"He's harmless JJ, that's like trying to fight with a kitten." Derek ribbed.

"Oh really? Well would a kitten-" he formed a sphere of snow his mitten clothed hands, "do this?"

He threw it with impeccable aim, smashing Rossi in the chest.

"Oh you have to be kidding, this is my good coat!"

"Careful Spencer, don't provoke a fashionable man!" Emily joked, but had already started forming her own snowball.

"Bring it."

Snowballs began to fly, whizzing through the air as children and adults alike laughed and shouted.

Reid dived behind a bush, taking cover. He felt like a kid again, and the feeling was miraculous.

Adrenaline pumping, he started making snowballs, something he HAD learned to do. Bullies liked snowball fights.

Morgan landed beside him on his knees, panting.

"Oh no you don't, this is my spot Morgan." He said, with a cheeky grin.

"Ugh!" Derek whined but left, and began running after his Baby Girl.

"Get back here you twerp!" Rossi called after Emily, who was booking it away from him as fast as she could.

"You'll never take me alive!" She yelled, diving away from him.

JJ and Will were behind a mound of snow with Hotch while their boys and Kevin were pelting snow at them, giggling and jumping.

Reid threw a circle of snow, hitting Garcia in the back.

"Oh no you didn't my Junior G Man! I am going to end you!" She shouted, turning to throw something at him.

But Morgan tackled her with a yell of "Not if I can help it!"

"Oh so you're on his side now!"

"What can I say, Pretty Boy has skill." He said with a wink, and Reid blushed.

Finally, the fight began to slow down, everyone becoming tired in the dark night air. Snow still fluttered down, but no one made any effort to brush it off them, as they were soaked anyhow.

Reid looked around at everyone, feeling warmth spread through him. So this was what it's like to have a snowball fight where everyone was your family and not your tormentors...

Suddenly a hand pulled the back of his coat back, and he felt ice cold snow fall on his bare skin. He jumped in shock, trying to get it out as the person responsible laughed.

"MORGAN!"

**Review my dearests, and happy Christmas Eve, Eve!**

**xoxo**


	4. Slips, Speeches and Spilled Secrets

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, Merry Christmas, blah blah blah. Now on to the story!_

**A Real Christmas**

Penelope giggled as she looked at Reid, who had his hat half off his head, damp hair flicking in odd directions. The entire team had just come inside, all wet and chilly. Shoes squeaked on the tile, melted snow dripping down.

"Uh, Will can you go help Henry change? I'll get a mop." JJ said with a laugh, and shook her hair.

"I'll get the go-bags." Hotch said, removing his shoes and going upstairs.

"Go-bags?" Reid asked, and Penelope froze.

"Uh...we had a feeling this might happen. Better safe than sorry, right?" Garcia stuttered out, but Reid seemed to buy it.

"Yeah, good thing you left yours at the office, or we would have had to break in." Derek teased, causing Emily to elbow Reid in the ribs.

"It's not breaking in if you have a key, Morgan." Spencer answered, and the two shared eye contact for more than a few seconds.

_Hold on..._Penelope thought, _What is going on between my boys? That wasn't the usual look...and why does he have a key? Nobody else does, do they? I mean-_

"Go-bags, incoming!" Hotch shouted, and the bags fell down the stairs, landing with a varied thud.

"Aaron Hotchner, don't you ruin my good floor!" Rossi shouted, causing the damp team members to laugh.

Penelope grabbed her bag, and went to one of the many lavish bathrooms to change. She took of her wet clothing, and put on some equally festive holiday clothing. She realized her light up hat had shorted out, but decided to keep it on as it was making her curly hair look cute.

When she came out, Jack greeted her with a hug around the leg.

"Daddy just told me why we're staying over! I'm happy you're giving Uncle Spencer a Christmas! Don't worry, I won't tell him about our secret!" Jack said, rather loudly.

"Shh!" Penelope said, putting a finger to her lips. She bent down to be face to face with the boy.

"I'm glad you're happy about it Jack. Just remember to keep the secret," She whispered, kissing his cheek. "a secret."

"Yes Aunt Penny!" He sing-songed.

Just then the timer in the kitchen dinged, signalling that the turkey was done cooking.

Cmcmcmcmcm

Reid sat at the table, marvelling at all the food. There was everything from rolls, to cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, wine, veggies, and much more. Jingle bells hung from the chandelier and lights were strung along the ceiling.

Rossi came in with the turkey, wearing a hilarious _Kiss The Cook _apron. He set the large bird down, smiling.

"Merry Christmas everyone." He said warmly, and cut the meat with a snowman adorned knife.

"Merry Christmas!" Henry shouted, causing Reid to wince due to his headache.

Once the food was on everyone's plates, Hotch dinged his glass with a smile.

"Well...I just wanted to make a toast. I know this past year has been many things, and easy is not one of them. But we made it through, and we're still a family. We'll always have each other, and I hope that never changes. Merry Christmas to all of us. Every single one of you. Dave for hosting dinner, Penelope for organizing this, JJ for helping out, Morgan for cancelling on your family, Kevin and Will for coming, Emily for being okay and coming back to us, and Reid...well I hope you have a good first Christmas Eve dinner." Aaron said, and lifted his glass up.

Reid felt his heart warm, and began to clink glasses with everyone.

"What about us?" Jack asked, indicating to him and Henry.

"Well, thank you for being so gosh darn adorable, and helping to make this very special." Emily told them, and then the little boys clinked their glasses of milk as well.

"Um...could I...Could I make a toast?" Reid asked timidly, quite nervous.

"Of course Pretty Boy." Derek said, and Reid blushed.

"Um...I just wanted to say thank you for everyone coming. I may have never had a family Christmas, but I know now that I have an amazing family with all of you. So...yeah, thanks." He finished awkwardly, his cheeks turning red.

"Awww, Spence!" JJ cooed, reaching over to half-hug him. Her smirked, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Uncle Pesser, we're gonna give you tha best Christmas morning ever!" Henry cheered, and Spencer looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked, and looked to see Hotch and Penelope putting their hands to their head.

"Henry! That was a secret for Uncle Spencer!" Jack said, obviously disappointed in the other boy.

"Did you have to tell Henry?" Hotch asked his son, rubbing his forehead.

"Did you have to tell Jack?" Rossi asked Hotch, shaking his head.

"Hold on guys, what surprise? I'm kinda lost..." Reid mumbled, and looked to JJ for help.

"Uh...well there's no going back now I guess." JJ said, turning to Emily. Em just shook her head, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Reid, we didn't just bring you...and all of us here for Christmas Eve dinner. This was a surprise...we all brought our go-bags because we're all staying over, to give you your first Christmas." Penelope explained, putting a hand on Kevin's.

"Everyone deserves a Christmas Spencer. Even if it's decades late." Hotch said, and Reid took a shaky breath.

"You...you guys did this all for me? You gave up your Christmas plans...for me?" He asked, his eyes pricking, nose beginning to sting.

"We didn't give anything up. We're still having Christmas with people we love." Emily explained, and Reid felt a tears escape his eye.

"That...this...this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." He stuttered, his eyes welling up.

"Sweetie!" Penelope exclaimed, standing up to hurry over and envelope him in a hug. She kissed him on his forehead, and he wiped a tear.

"Don't cry Uncle Pesser! I'm sorry I ruined tha secret." Henry said, looking down.

"You didn't ruin it, champ. You made it so much better. Now I know how much you love me." Spencer told him, voice thick with emotion.

"How much all of us love you, Genius." Derek added, and Reid looked up at him, heart growing.

He had a family. He had a Christmas. He was so happy he could dance. But wouldn't, of course, as that would be extremely embarrassing.

**Soo? I know Christmas is over, but I don't want it to end! If you'd like me to continue this story, review and tell me! If I don't get those reviews, I'll understand and not write more for this.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**


	5. Baking, Blabbing and Blushing

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, Merry Christmas, blah blah blah. Now on to the story!_

**A Real Christmas**

Morgan looked over at Reid, his heart warming as the younger agent listened intently to the story Jack was telling him. His face was over exaggerated for the boy's sake, but it was adorable none the less.

"Oh I see. So what happened next?" Spencer asked, taking a somewhat large sip of his red wine.

"Well, Tommy Doucette told Tommy Clark that he was the better Tommy! And then Tommy Clark tried to hit him, but Mrs McDonald stopped him and made him sit in time out. Which I think is silly because we're too old for time outs." Jack finished, and Morgan fought down a chuckle.

"You're never too old for time outs. If you do something bad, sometimes you have to step back and think about what you did wrong." Emily told him, whilst helping herself to some more apple pie.

"But you never get time outs!" He argued, and pouted.

"Actually Jack," Hotch started, looking to the team for help. "Sometimes I have to give your aunts and uncles time outs too."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes wide with awe. Morgan racked his brain for something to prove that point, but couldn't grasp anything.

"Yes. Even I, you're genius Uncle Spencer, got a time out once." Reid said, smirking. Derek tried not to stare for too long, as to not make anyone suspicious.

"For what Uncle Pesser?" Henry questioned, the cake on his fork forgotten as this new information was released.

"Well...one time I got...angry with a police officer. I lost my temper, and your dad," He said, gesturing to Jack, "sent me back to a house to help your Uncle Morgan look for clues."

"And which time was that, Kid?" Morgan teased, before he could help himself.

"Um... the time when I told you about my high school." Reid said, his tone turning icy. Derek instantly regretted bringing anything up, and looked at Spencer with apologetic eyes.

He knew the kid didn't want or need to think about the traumatic events of his past, anymore than Derek needed to dwell on his.

Reid looked at him timidly, his amber eyes vibrant with emotion.

Garcia seemed to sense a touchy subject, and thankfully helped Morgan out.

"Gingerbread cookie time!" She exclaimed, and the two boys followed her into the large kitchen.

"Oooh, I love me some gingerbread!" Emily said with a laugh, following the bouncing children. Kevin and Will followed her, both smiling.

"Who doesn't?" JJ said sarcastically, and began cleaning up plates.

"I've never had it." Spencer admitted, and Derek felt his heart take another hit. The poor kid.

"Well then, I'm assigning you the job of my personal helper. I happen to be a festive cookie making expert, you know." Morgan winked, and walked over to where Reid was, and put a hand on his shoulder.

The genius got the message, and made his way into the kitchen. Derek looked at JJ, Hotch and Rossi, who were cleaning up.

"Go. We aren't completely useless, ya know." Aaron joked, catching them by surprise.

But without another thought, Derek made his way to the kitchen.

Cmcmcmcmcm

Rossi looked around with a grin, seeing Will chasing his son, whose nose was covered with icing. Hotch was helping his own son ice a newly baked gingerbread man, while JJ was flicking sugar at Emily, who shrieked and flicked back. Garcia and Kevin were making their own, Kevin's rather badly iced, and Garcia's rainbow. Derek and Reid were across the counter from each other, shooting occasional grins the other's way while designing their gingerbread figures. Rossi himself was leaning against the counter, admiring the scene before him.

This team really was the only family he had. Before he had told himself that maybe it was a bad thing, but now, seeing them goofing around in his kitchen, delight etched on their faces...he was changing his mind.

Okay, so this family was the best he could wish for. They were amazing, and never-

"Get off my good stool Henry, don't make me come over there!" He exclaimed, as the toddler giggled, but did as he was told, finally being caught by his father, who tickled him into hysteria.

"Oh relax you Italian maniac, the stool is the least of your problems." Garcia said, and gestured to the now very messy marble countertop.

"Man, we know how to make a mess." Morgan commented, licking frosting off his finger.

"Actually Derek, I'd say about 76% of this mess is from you." Spencer laughed, crossing his arms over his flat chest cockily.

"Oh really? You sure about that Pretty Boy?" Derek said, before flicking frosting at Reid, hitting him square on the nose. He flinched, and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Okay, my kitchen has suffered enough! Don't you start anything Derek." Dave said, but he was smirking at them.

He couldn't help but notice the two couldn't take their eyes away from each other...

"You know you were just proving my point..." Reid mumbled, before grabbing a paper towel and cleaning his face off.

The team and their families all began cleaning, mostly Morgan's space, truth be told.

When they had finished, they migrated back up the stairs, to the living room. The tree was glowing, giving a soft, magical light to the space.

JJ turned the TV on, and the two boys jumped up and down when they saw that Rudolph was playing.

The entire team sat down to watch, eating cookies and cuddling, depending on the person. JJ and Will of course, as well as Garcia and Kevin. Emily was sitting between Hotch and himself, while Reid and Morgan were sharing the smaller leather sofa.

"Why does his nose glow mommy?" Henry questioned out of the blue.

"Magic, sweetie." JJ answered, and ruffled her son's blonde locks.

"But how do you know?" Henry asked, and Rossi bit his lip.

"Yeah, and why does only his nose glow?" Jack added.

"I'm with Jack on this. Statistically, only amphibious creatures glow, and it's a natural response to danger. Although many fish use glowing lures to capture prey, but if we're talking about reindeer, it's nearly impossible for such a mutation to occur, and even if we go with the story that it did glow, the percentage of reindeer with glowing noses would be much higher than just-" Reid stopped, noticing everyone was glaring at him.

The boys were looking at their uncle suspiciously.

"Or...we could just go with magic." Reid finished, his face a deep scarlet.

"Oh don't listen to him my boys, he doesn't know what he's talking about! Rudolph's nose glows because he's special. That's why only his nose does it. Everyone else was trying to be normal, but Rudolph proved that it's better to be unique!" Penelope concluded, and the boys nodded.

"Like you Auntie Penny?" Henry asked, and she grinned.

"Yes like me. And like Spencer, and your mommy, and you! Like all of us! We're all special stars, and we need to shine." Garcia finished, and everyone grinned, while Morgan stifled a laugh.

"I wanna shine!" Henry exclaimed, standing up and spinning in circles for no particular reason.

"Me too!" Jack said, nearly knocking over his glass of milk.

"Well both of you need to go to bed, or Santa will know you're awake, and he won't come!" JJ said, and the boys pouted.

"I don't wanna!"

"Too bad! How about I read you two a bedtime story, huh?" Emily offered, and the two boys grinned ear to ear.

"Yes please!"

**What did ya think? Short and weird...yeah. **

**Review!**

**xoxo**


	6. Stories, Stockings and Sneakiness

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, Merry Christmas, blah blah blah. Now on to the story!_

**A Real Christmas**

"Welcome Christmas where we stand, heart to heart and hand in hand." Emily finished, closing the hard cover copy of How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

"I like the Grinch! He was mean but he learned how to be nice!" Henry cooed, snuggling into his pillow.

"Now if only Nigel in my class could do that too." Jack said with a sigh.

"Who's Nigel, buddy?" Emily asked, and got off the rocking chair to kneel beside the large bed the two boys were sharing.

"He's a boy who came from England. He thinks he's better than us because he's from another country, but I always tell him that it doesn't matter where you're from, everyone is the same!" Jack finished, his eyes flashing with memories.

"Well that's very good of you to do! And let me tell you, it's not always so good being from another country. It gets very hard sometimes." Emily said, pulling the comforter over the two.

"Where are you from Aunt Emmy?" Henry asked, and she kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm from lots of places. We moved around very much when I was little. But I think the one place I think of most is Italy." She said, her heart twinging as the subject brought forth harsh memories.

"That's very cool Auntie Emily! Where else have you been?" Jack asked, cuddling his teddy bear.

"Lots of places sweetie, but those are stories for another day. Santa won't come if you're not asleep, remember?" She questioned, and the boys nodded.

"Okay, we'll ask you later. Goodnight Emmy! I love you!" Henry said, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I...I love you too, Sugar Plum." She said, taking a page from Garcia's vocabulary.

"I love her more!" Jack argued, and she kissed his forehead.

"I love you both more. Now go to sleep!" She smiled, and left the room with a wave.

She closed the door, but lent her head against the wood to listen.

"No, I love her more!"

"Well I love Auntie Penelope more!"

"Nuh uh, I do! And I love Uncle Pesser more!"

"You can't even say Spencer right!"

"Doesn't matter!"

Emily swung the door open.

"Boys! If I can here you, Santa sure can! Be quiet and sleep, or no pancakes in the morning!"

Well that got them to shut up.

Cmcmcmcmcmcm

"Yes! Elf!" JJ exclaimed, selecting the program on the television. Morgan grabbed a handful of popcorn, and turned to Reid.

"You ever seen this?" He asked the genius, tossing the snack into his mouth.

"No. The only Christmas movie I've ever really seen is Home Alone." The kid answered, and Derek nodded.

"That's a classic. Did you like it?" Rossi asked, taking a bite of a cookie.

"Well, besides the fact of it being completely unrealistic and somewhat ridiculous, it was amusing." He answered, and got weird looks from everyone.

"That's the point, Boy Genius. Just watch Elf, its got Will Ferrell in it." Penelope said, turning to face the TV screen.

"Who's Will Ferrell?" Reid asked innocently, and Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, I'm gonna need some alcohol. Eggnog anyone?" Emily asked, and eyes brightened at the aspect.

"Yes please!"

"Oooh, yes."

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Definitely."

"Of course!"

"Uh...I've never had it before." Reid said timidly.

"He'll have some and so will I, thanks Em." Derek answered for him.

They all went back to watching the somewhat ridiculous movie that had quickly become a Christmas classic.

As Buddy traveled to New York, Morgan shot Spencer the occasional glance, unable to keep his eyes away.

As Buddy found his father, Morgan chuckled as Reid commented on how the secretary reminded him of Garcia.

As Buddy redecorated the toy shop for Santa's arrival, Derek couldn't help but watch as the Genius tried his first eggnog, and grinned as he came to the conclusion that he enjoyed it.

As Buddy went on his date, Derek continually wished that he could do the same with the person sitting beside him. He caught Garcia give him a suspicious look, but he shoved it off.

As Buddy ran away, Reid commented that the father reminded him of his own, making Derek wish to hug the other man tightly.

And as Buddy saved Christmas, Morgan couldn't help but grin along with Spencer, whose eyes were somewhat alight with holiday spirit.

"Good movie?" Morgan asked him once it had finished, pouring himself another glass of the highly alcoholised eggnog .

"Well, besides-"

Morgan shot him a sarcastic but stern look.

"Okay, okay. It was great." The resident genius concluded, and took a large sip of his drink.

He'd had quite a few glasses, along with everyone else. They were all buzzed, if not a few drunk.

"I propose we split up and stuff stockings, eh?" Garcia suggested lightly, stumbling as she stood up.

"Oh yes! Umm...I'll lay everyone's stockings out on the floor, and go along and put whatever you brought in each person's. Don't peek at your own!" JJ said, and clumsily threw the multicoloured socks down on the floor.

"Spencer, you thought this was a Christmas Eve dinner so I'll assume-"

"I brought presents. I think deep down I knew we'd be here longer." He said with a wink, and stood up bashfully to go retrieve his small gifts.

Derek grabbed his own, and went along the line of decorated socks, dropping each of his small gifts in. A necklace for JJ, a bracelet for Emily. A blinged out phone case for his Baby Girl, and a quirky tie for Kevin. An electronic photo-frame for Hotch, a humorous flask for Rossi, and a dinosaur stuffed animal for Jack. A different coloured dino for Henry, a dog tag for Will. And for his Pretty Boy, the same whistle he'd given him all those years ago. With one small adjustment, of course.

Once the team was finished, a few of them shouted at by Garcia for peeking, they sat back down on the furniture, and a few drunkenly falling to the floor.

Morgan strategically set himself up beside Reid, who was mumbling an equation under his breath.

Before he knew it, something brushed over his head, and he looked up with a shock. Mistletoe was strung to a fishing rod, and was being dangled above their heads by Penelope.

He glared at her, but before he could say something, the team noticed, earning a few giggles, muttered jokes and whistles.

Spencer finally realized the significance, and his eyes widened.

"Ah, I see you know this Christmas tradition, huh my Drummer Boy!" Garcia said in a wickedly meddling tone.

"Baby Girl-"

"Nuh uh. You know the rules you cowardly lion. Kiss your Pretty Boy." She exclaimed.

He looked at Spencer nervously, the two mirror images of worried tenseness.

**Well well well, what will happen? Review please, and a late happy new years!**

**xoxo**


	7. Mistletoe, MoReid and Morning

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah blah blah, Merry Christmas, blah blah blah. Now on to the story!_

**A Real Christmas**

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _This wasn't happening. Nobody knew of his insane crush on Derek, did they? He should just brush it off. Right?

Morgan was biting his lip in a way that sparked something inside Reid. Before he knew what was happening, Morgan leaned forwards.

His lips touched the other man's gently, sending butterflies into a frenzy within his stomach. Morgan's lips were warm, and maybe it was the alcohol talking, but Spencer was sure it was almost as if the other man was enjoying it as much as he was.

Without thinking, his tongue pressed against Morgan's lips, and they parted willingly. A whimper nearly escaped the Genius as-

"Okay that's enough you two; we aren't nearly trashed enough for that!" JJ said loudly, covering her eyes playfully.

Reid noticed as he pulled away that the other men in the room were all looking anywhere but at the scene in front of them. Emily was looking at them and smirking, whilst Garcia had a grin worthy of rivalling the Cheshire cat.

Finally he looked back to Derek, whose tongue was resting on his lips sensually, causing Spencer to blush.

The room had fallen to silence as the two men stared at each other, one biting his lip, the other blinking rapidly.

"MORE ALCOHOL." Hotch all but demanded, and Emily laughed.

"I'm out of eggnog."

"That's okay, I have vodka!" Rossi said simply, causing everyone to chuckle.

Spencer was still looking at Morgan, unable to calm his nerves. What the hell had just happened?

Cmcmcmcmcm

Morgan fiddled with the button on the cuff of his shirt, running things over in his head. It had been twenty minutes or so since the kiss. His first kiss with his Pretty Boy. He could be insane, but he was sure that Spencer had felt what he had.

He'd just have to wait until the Genius opened his gift, and hopefully understood.

"Man, it's one a.m.! We should put the gifts out and crash, if we have any hopes of being able to wake up in the morning." Will said, flicking off the television, and pressing a kiss to JJ's cheek.

Everyone put their gifts, some addressed from Santa, under the tree. Once they'd finished, they awkwardly looked to David.

"Oh, right. There's two rooms upstairs, and I think it would be best for Hotch to have one, and JJ and Will the other. Seeing as the kids would want to find you in the morning." Rossi said. "There's a futon in the TV room downstairs for Garcia and Lynch, and I guess the couches in here are for Spencer, Derek and Emily."

"Sounds good. Oh and I guess, Merry Christmas." Hotch said with a rare grin.

"Oh yeah! Merry Christmas Reid." Derek said, his tone lowering at the mention of his crush's name.

"Merry Christmas." Spencer nearly whispered.

"Alright lovebirds, get to bed!" Penelope teased, took Kevin's hand, and led him downstairs.

"Goodnight everyone." Hotch said and followed Rossi up the stairs.

JJ winked at Reid, and then took Will up the stairs, closing the door to the room behind them.

"So how early do you think the boys will be up?" Emily asked, leaning back on the couch, her hair splaying outwards.

"Hopefully not too early."

Cmcmcmcmcm

JJ awoke to her son jumping on her bed, a blur of words shooting from his mouth. She got the gist. It was Christmas.

She groaned and looked at her alarm clock. Six in the morning. _Lovely_.

Once Will had woken up (well, as much as he could) they left the room, hair tangled, pyjamas wrinkled.

Henry ran down the stairs excitedly, Jack catching up. JJ turned to see a dishevelled Hotch smiling at them, rubbing his head.

When they got to the bottom, JJ couldn't help a large grin. Emily was asleep on the couch, nearly falling off. Morgan was asleep on the floor, while Spencer had the couch. She had a feeling Derek had made him take it. Reid's hand was off the edge, suspiciously close to Morgan's finger tips.

"PRESENTS!" Jack yelled, rousing everyone from their slumber.

Spencer tumbled off the couch, Derek just barely catching him in time to prevent both of them receiving sharp bruises. Emily shot up, wacking her foot on the table painfully.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Emily whined, while Reid awkwardly shied away from Morgan with an apology, his face blushing heatedly.

"Six A.M. Star Shine!" Penelope's voice sounded, and JJ spun to see her come up the stairs in teddy bear PJs, and Kevin in Star Trek ones.

"Oh god..." Morgan moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"That's what Christmas morning is. Wake up crazy early, open presents, make happy memories, all while having barely any sleep. Everyone knows that." Emily told them with a grin.

"I don't. I need caffeine or more sleep. Preferably the latter." Spencer said with a groan, lying back down.

"I'll start some coffee, Drama Queen." Rossi muttered, going down the few stairs towards the kitchen.

"Presents? Can we open presents now?" Henry asked, jumping up and down with an excited laugh.

"Stockings first, you boys know that!" Hotch explained, and grabbed them off the mantle.

He handed them out, each person receiving theirs. Garcia had hand decorated them, each a different color with the person's name written in glitter paint on the top. JJ's was pink, Hotch's red, and everyone's bright.

Jayje looked over to see that everyone was staring at Reid, who had his purple stocking in hand, frozen, running his thumb over the letters. His eyes had glazed over, and he'd become distant.

"I GOT A DINOSOAR!" Jack shouted.

"ME TOO!" Henry yelled, snapping everyone out of their trance.

"Alrighty, let's do this in an organised way, eh?" Rossi suggested. "Let's go by who the gift is from. For starters, everyone open their stocking-gift from...Hotch and Jack."

Everyone did as they were told. JJ, Emily, and Penelope all received bright scarves. Kevin and Will got gift cards to the local coffee place, Rossi a coffee mug, Henry and Jack two race cars, and Morgan and Reid received ties.

Next they opened their gifts from Rossi, all of them receiving gift cards to different stores in the mall.

"Spent a lot of time on these, huh?" Emily teased.

"I'll remind you that we're under my roof smart..." He trailed off, looking to the boys, "butt."

Next they opened what they'd gotten from Emily, which were many things, among them tickets to a movie, a new book, a gorgeous necklace and toys from Paris for the kids.

They went through the gifts from JJ, Will and Henry, assorted things that were personal, but also fun; scrapbooks, watches, picture frames.

From Penelope, and by extension Kevin, they received the quirkiest gifts by far, ranging from a scantily clad female ornament, to a physics magic kit, bunny rabbit earrings, and for Morgan; a photo-shopped picture of him on a stripper pole, which he hid from the younger eyes with a clumsy lunge.

When they got to the gifts from Reid, they were all amazed. Each received a card that said he had donated money to a charity he had picked for them. They all fit very well; Hotch an FBI program, Rossi a medical institute, JJ and Will a seizure research group, Emily a witness protection program, Penelope and by extension Kevin a donation to her recovery group, Jack and Henry a donation to their schools, and finally, for Morgan a sizable donation to the youth center in his home town. Everyone, all adults that was, had teary eyes.

"Spencer, you didn't have to-"

"No, no, be quiet. I always donate to Bennington's Sanatorium, so I figured this would be the best thing to do. You know I don't shop much, so I have enough to easily donate. And it's made you happy, so it's the best gift I could have gotten you guys." He said, looking at Morgan nearly the entire time.

"What's a donation?" Henry asked quietly.

"It means your Uncle Spencer gave money to lots of people who needed it more than we do. He helped people who needed it most." Derek said, his voice oddly thick.

"That's very nice of you, Uncle Spencer!" Jack said, and Henry nodded, both smiling.

"Alright, I guess that leaves my gifts. I can't beat that though." Derek chuckled. "The boys already got their dinosaurs, so I guess it's just the grownups then."

They all opened their last little gifts, each one special. Garcia squealed over her blinged out phone case, and JJ and Emily loved their jewellery. Hotch grinned at the electronic photo frame, and Rossi outright laughed at the flask that said _Sassy Italian_. Kevin muttered thanks for the tie that he obviously liked, and Will thanked him for the dog tags, which he was already trying to attach to his chain.

Now it was time for Spencer to open his.

**I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WAAAIITT NANANANA NAAA NAAA.**

**God, I'm horrible. SORRY!**

**Review please, and thanks for sticking with this.**

**xo**


End file.
